scattered paper lanterns
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Musim panas 1944, ada banyak katana di berbagai sudut rumah Mei. {canon, wwii} {untuk #WSPD2015}


**scattered paper lanterns**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Angst. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, world war ii setting. untuk challenge World Suicide Prevention Day oleh ambudaff.

 _(Musim panas 1944, ada banyak_ katana _di berbagai sudut rumah Mei.)_

* * *

Mei berjalan lebih cepat ketika memasuki padang rumput itu. Di mana rumah-rumah warga sudah melenyap digantikan alam. Dan masih tersisa satu naungan di ujung sana, menyendiri dengan warna merah dan kuning di mana-mana, sesekali disela oleh putih di beberapa bagian termasuk jeruji-jeruji di pagarnya—bambu tua yang mulai keropos.

Dia berlari ketika jalan setapak itu semakin menyempit. _Kiku-kun akan pulang, Kiku-kun akan pulang_ , soraknya dalam hati, melompat-lompat di jembatan kayu melengkung yang pendek di atas sungai kecil yang tak begitu jernih. Sayur-sayuran yang ada di dalam keranjangnya hampir jatuh, tetapi jika terjadi pun, maka Kiku akan lebih memenangkan hatinya.

Ketika dia melihat gerbang rumahnya sudah terbuka dan pintunya juga tak rapat, maka Mei pun tak lagi ragu untuk menyerbu masuk dan memanggil, "Kiku-kuuuun!"

Belum ada jawaban, tetapi Mei berhenti di ruang tengah.

Lampionnya berkurang satu.

Menjadi serpihan kertas yang mengotori bagian tengah.

* * *

Kiku ada di ruangan paling ujung rumah. Mei menemukannya setelah meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya. Sendirian, mengelus pedangnya. Duduk bersimpuh di tengah-tengah. Tidak ada perabotan sama sekali di ruang tersebut kecuali selembar kasur yang digulung dan sebuah bantal rotan yang katanya Kiku peroleh dari pendudukannya di Borneo, Indonesia. Hanya digunakan ketika Yongsoo datang—itu pun tak pernah lagi semenjak Kiku mulai terdesak mundur dari beberapa penjuru.

Mei membuka mulut, tetapi tak jadi ketika dia melihat Kiku mengelus lehernya. Kanan dan kiri. Meraba denyut dan mencoba mencari hal tak kasatmata. Sarung tangan putihnya belum dilepas.

Tangannya menemukan satu titik dan hanya sekali Mei mengejapkan mata untuk menemukan tepian _katana_ itu telah menempel di sana. Ujung rambut Kiku bercermin di permukaannya. Sedikit bergoyang ketika dia menggerakkan kepala—tak Mei sadari pemuda itu mendelik dan menemukan sosoknya.

 _Clang_!

Mei mundur. Kiku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Tanpa dia duga, Kiku berlutut satu kaki di hadapannya dan menaruh tangan di dada secara tersilang. "Selamat sore, Mei." dia menunduk sampai kalimat itu selesai. Dia pun berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apakah aku yang harus mengucapkan ' _selamat datang_ '?"

Mei masih terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab, namun Kiku berlaku lebih manis daripada yang biasanya. Memeluk Mei—meski itu terasa sangat kaku, hasil dari pembawaannya yang begitu asing dengan kontak fisik. Mei semakin kehilangan ide dan kata-kata, membuat mereka menjadi patung konyol di koridor yang mulai memuram itu.

"Um, Kiku-kun ...?" Mei mencoba melepas tangan Kiku. "Se-selamat datang ..."

Kiku mengangguk.

Mei cepat membuka mulut lagi, "A-aku akan menyiapkan ma-makan malam sekarang," matanya bergerak liar, tetapi Kiku seolah selalu mengejarnya, "i-itu akan segera siap! Tunggu saja!"

"Aku akan membantu."

"Tidak," Mei pun mendorong Kiku, mengarahkannya untuk berbelok ke kanan dan melewati koridor yang sedikit lebih lebar. "Kiku-kun pasti capek. Aku yang akan melakukannya—silakan kau tidur saja, atau mungkin mencoba kecapi baru? Aku menjual yang lama dan membeli yang lebih cantik di pasar tiga hari lalu. Aku baru mencobanya sekali dan ... ya, ya, senarnya! Senarnya bagus!"

Kiku menurut saja ketika Mie memasukkannya ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu geser paling tebal, yang paling luas, dan dihiasi lampion paling bagus favorit Mei—kamar _nya_ sendiri. Ada kecapi di sudutnya, dan aroma dupa masih kental mengudara.

Ketika Mei melarikan diri ke dapur, dia tak gagal menyadari ada tiga pedang baru di ruangan yang berbeda.

Kiku meletakkan mereka **semua**?

* * *

Seharusnya malam itu Mei bisa tidur nyenyak. Terlebih, secara tak terperhitungkan dan tak biasanya, Kiku menggenggam tangannya hingga ia lupa pada dunia. Seharusnya. _**Seharusnya**_ _._ Tetapi dia mendapatkan mimpi _itu_ lagi.

Dia berada di dalam kerangkeng. Dia melihat Alfred berlari dari kejauhan ke arahnya. Matanya merah dan cengiran miringnya begitu berbahaya. Mei tiba-tiba dihujani tembakan membabi-buta, dan salah satunya mengenai gembok yang mengunci Mei. Dan ketika pemuda itu mendekat, Mei ditarik keras dan moncong senjata laras panjang itu mencium pelipisnya—

—dan semua berakhir di pendar sebuah lampion.

Mei menyeka keringat di keningnya. Napasnya tak menentu dan dia merasakan kesusahan sekian kali. Dia memejamkan mata lagi.

"Jadi apa yang diceritakan Lien itu benar?"

Mei terkesiap lantas berpaling kilat, "A-apa? Tidak apa-apa ... Kiku-kun tidurlah lagi, ya? Aku hanya bermimpi buruk biasa."

"Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang benar-benar biasa." Kiku menyentuh ujung telunjuk Mei—ragu, kaku juga sama sekali tak membantu, jauh di bawah selimut mereka.

"Apa yang Lien ceritakan padamu?"

"Perempuan itu tak mau bicara banyak padaku saat aku bertamu ke rumahnya. Begitu bicara, dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu, dan mimpi buruk yang mulai menghantuimu. Lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Kiku-kun, pasti itu hanya karena aku kelelahan belakangan ini—"

"Alfred memang semakin mendekat ke utara."

Mei menutup mulut. Dia bisa melihat masa depan yang mulai luntur di mata Kiku. Seolah dia pula bisa melihat bendera Jepang disobek di atas Atol Kwajalein, membaranya Kepulauan Kuril dan terjadinya huru-hara di Jawa di matanya. Arus telah berbalik dan Mei menemukan ketakutan yang sangat besar di sana—juga rasa ingin melindungi rumah yang perlahan-lahan semakin terancam. Seperti kalung mutiara yang mulai putus setelah direnggut, mata itu seperti kehilangan cahaya-cahayanya yang dulu dibanggakan serta dipertahankan dan ... itu menyedihkan.

"Tidurlah."

Mei duduk dan tak mengindahkan sentuhan Kiku pada bahunya. "Aku ... akan ke belakang dulu."

"Butuh kutemani?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau tidur saja duluan. Kau lebih lelah dariku," jari Mei menyusuri bagian bawah mata Kiku, takut dan begitu pelan, seperti menyentuh sayap kupu-kupu yang sebentar lagi jadi abu.

Di perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi, Mei menemukan satu lagi lampionnya berserakan di lantai.

Kali ini yang di dapur.

* * *

Kiku telah rapi berpakaian namun Mei bergeming.

"Kau yakin?" Kiku, sekali lagi, mengulangi.

"Tidak perlu, Kiku-kun," dia membuat-buat sebuah senyuman, kemampuan beraktingnya ia rasa semakin tajam saja. "Aku mendapatkan resep masakan baru. Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu hari ini juga. Resepnya benar-benar rumit. Tidak mungkin aku pergi bersamamu, bukan?" dia menemukan alasan yang tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Entah resep apa yang akan ia jadikan alibi. Dan ia menyengir sekali lagi saat Kiku mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak mungkin akan tersesat di kota, 'kan? He he he~"

Kiku mengalah dan anggukan adalah jawabannya. "Aku berangkat." Lantas merangkul Mei dengan satu tangan dan tepukan di kepala.

Mei tertegun. Itu hanyalah dilakukan Kiku setiap kali ia akan pergi jauh. Dia juga melakukan itu sebelum dirinya tidur tadi malam, walau Kiku berkata dia pun belum ingin tidur dan memilih untuk membaca.

* * *

Mei membiarkan bahan-bahannya telentang di atas nampan dan talenan saja di dapur. Ia mengarang resep dari daging-daging ikan yang ia beli dengan bergegas satu jam lalu—dan sayur-sayuran yang sebenarnya merupakan gabungan tiga resep masakan vegetarian yang sering dibuatnya. Dan ia pergi dari sana, menuju salah satu ruangan terdekat.

Itu ruang buku, sebenarnya, tetapi Mei sudah jarang mengunjunginya setelah ia menemukan hobi baru: belajar menenun dengan seorang tetua di dekat pasar. Lagipula, Kiku sudah jarang memberikannya suplai literatur.

Di ujung sana, seperti yang ia perhatikan sekilas tadi malam, masih ada _katana_ di sudut, antara dua rak cokelat yang merapuh.

Mei duduk bersimpuh dan mengambilnya. Batinnya mulai tertekan; ini tentang Kiku dan keadaannya yang makin memburuk. Dia menggenggam sang pedang dan tertunduk. Meringis untuk banyak hal yang bahkan ada yang saling berlawanan. Tentang cerita berdarah yang turut dibuat orang-orang Kiku—tentang harapan Kiku akan dunia namun dia seringkali disetir para superior, dan masa depan yang semakin menghantui. Terutama, hidup Kiku yang mulai disinggahi ketakutan dan kemuraman yang walaupun, seringkali, berusaha dia sembunyikan, namun banyak elemen dari tingkah laku dan bahasa wajah yang tak mengenal kamuflase dan kebohongan.

Pakaiannya mulai basah. Airmata meluncur, lagi, lagi, dan terus.

(Perang tak pernah benar di matanya.)

* * *

Alfred kembali datang. Menyusuri sungai dangkal selutut dan meraih Mei yang duduk dirantai di tepiannya. Dia mengambil tangan Mei dan mencium punggungnya.

Mei menarik tangannya dengan keras namun tak mampu menghasilkan apapun. Alfred semakin dekat dan dia membelai pipi kanan Mei. Ia tersenyum miring namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Dan mimpi itu berakhir di mata Kiku.

Kiku menyekakan pipi Mei. Dia masih duduk, dengan kuas di samping tubuhnya, dan ceceran cat membentuk titik-titik yang samar di lantai.

"Alfred datang kembali," Mei mencoba bangkit. Dia menekan keningnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini."

Mata Kiku menghindari Mei. "Aku ... juga."

Dan, demi Tuhan, Mei menyaksikan Kiku menggigit bibirnya.

Tetapi yang menakutkan bukan itu. Ada pedang di sisi lain tubuhnya, dan kali ini terpisah dari sarungnya. Mei mulai merasakan gejolak tak ramah di dalam perutnya dan itu membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Dia memandang Kiku waspada di menit-menit berikutnya, ketika lelaki itu kembali berkreasi dengan kuas hitamnya dan catnya yang mulai habis. Sesekali dia menutup mata dan membukanya mendadak; mengawasi. Rumah menjadi semakin mencekam dengan banyaknya _katana,_ namun ketidakramahan takdir semakin terasa ketika Mei menyaksikan Kiku mendekatkan diri dengan benda itu.

 _Jangan, Kiku, jangan_ , pintanya, cemas-cemas berharap. Kemudian membuka matanya mendadak lagi. Semua bisa berubah sekejap mata, mutlak! Karena bumi terus berputar, karena waktu selalu mengejar. Dan dia melakukannya berkali-kali seperti orang sinting sementara Kiku seolah tak punya masalah dengan itu. Mei menarik napas. Menenangkan diri.

Hingga akhirnya dia merapatkan diri pada rasa kantuknya.

Tetapi Mei mendadak membuka matanya karena suatu panggilan dari batinnya—dan benar saja kekhawatirannya—Kiku meletakkan pedang di lehernya dan mulai menyayatnya, pelan-pelan namun pasti dan _menjanjikan_ , sepertinya begitu yakin. Mei menarik napas, mencoba bertaruh dengan membuat gaduh. Meringis-ringis namun matanya dipejamkan. Dia menggeleng-geleng di atas bantal kemudian mengerang.

 _Clang_!

"Mei?"

Mei berpura-pura menarik napas cepat dan panjang dan menahannya di tenggorokannya. Pelan-pelan dibukanya mata.

Dan ia bertemu mata Kiku.

Lebih mengerikan ketakutan di mata Kiku daripada apa yang dirasakannya sendiri. Ditambah dengan tangan Kiku yang gemetar dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya sambil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang melengkung-lengkung lengket di wajah karena keringat, Mei tidak tahu siapa yang sedang merasa benar-benar terancam di sini. Kiku tak pernah mengatakan ketakutannya, jadi, ya, tentu saja, matanya yang berbicara lebih banyak daripada yang bibirnya bisa gambarkan atau yang mampu dicerna otaknya. Ketakutannya, dapat dipastikan, mengakar ke alam bawah sadar dan meluap-luap tak terkendali meski dia telah menyegel rasa was-wasnya sendiri.

Mei menelan ludah, melakukannya dengan berusaha keras sebagai kamuflase, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukan, bukan Alfred lagi. Ini bukan hal penting—asalkan Kiku-kun ikut tidur sekarang, ya?" dia menarik tangan Kiku, "kaubisa melanjutkan kaligrafinya esok hari. Tidak ada kunjungan ke sekeliling kota lagi, bukan?" dia menahan genggamannya.

Kiku mengalihkan mata dari Mei. Mei semakin keras kepala. Ia menarik pakaian Kiku sekarang.

"... Baiklah."

Mei tak tidur sampai Kiku benar-benar terlelap dan napasnya teratur. Walaupun itu artinya hingga dini hari, dia tak peduli.

 _Oh, sekarang sudah masuk tanggal dua puluh tujuh._

* * *

Dengan tergesa Mei menuruni trem itu dan menyelam ke kerumunan. Melewati banyak manusia dengan berbagai kepentingan dan sesekali mengusik keteraturan mereka—dengan menabrak bahu seseorang atau menginjak kaki seorang remaja, misalnya—untuk kemudian memasuki sebuah kedai.

Mei menyingkap kain bercetakkan nama kedai, melirik kanan dan kiri—lalu mendapati Yao di sudut. Yao melambaikan tangan. Sepiring hidangan ubi telah habis separuh.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku bangun agak kesiangan ..." Mei pun duduk ala kadarnya—persetan dengan sikap, ini bukan upacara formal. Menemui kakakmu sendiri bukan berarti harus membawa satu bundel peraturan tatakrama di dalam otakmu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru tiba," Yao mengambil satu ubi rebus lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," Mei tersenyum singkat, "kau, Kak?"

"Sedikit tidak baik-baik saja," Yao memandang keluar. Berhenti mengunyah. Mengembuskan napas berbau udara Beijing yang masih terbawa; tak pernah dilupakannya, selalu dihafalkannya zaman demi zaman. "Tapi setidaknya, Sekutu baik-baik saja padaku. Kiku tidak melakukan hal yang kejam padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia kelihatan seperti biasa ..." Mei kemudian mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Tapi bukan dalam artian tertentu."

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah, _aru_."

Mei kehilangan arah untuk memulai.

"Mei?"

"Apa seorang negara bisa mati?"

Kening Yao berkerut. "Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Jawab, Kak."

Yao harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk memastikan dia tak salah temui orang. "Tentu bisa. Tapi tidak dengan cara yang biasa—karena kita tidak bisa mati terbunuh dengan mudah."

"Tapi jika dengan bunuh diri? Atau ..." dia masih belum bisa membuka kekhawatirannya seluruhnya, "hei, bagaimana dengan perang? Misalnya, seorang negara terlibat itu, berada di garis terdepan, kemudian kepalanya terpenggal? Kita terluka, kita bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Namun bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Nah, selain itu, bagaimana dengan bunuh diri dengan memenggal kepala sendiri—"

Yao terbahak, "Tidak akan mungkin kau memenggal kepalamu sendiri, Adik. Tidak. Karena kau pasti akan kehilangan kesadaranmu di seperenam belas prosesnya."

"Bagaimana dengan negara—"

"Mei, kita juga punya kesadaran seperti manusia. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melakukannya hingga akhir dan tentu saja, pasti akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita sebelum kita sadar kembali untuk menyayat kepala sampai terlepas. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kak!"

"Aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun untuk menantikan itu. Dan Roma, Germania, Persia sendiri pun tidak menghilang dengan cara seperti itu."

Mei mengalihkan wajah dari tatapan Yao. _Ini memalukan_. Dan, ya, kapan rasa panik tidak pernah membuat repot seseorang? Kemudian di kasus ini, sesuatu yang lebih menjijikkan dilakukan si panik: mempermalukan.

"Membunuh negaradi saat perang? Tidak akan pernah. Kepentingan pasti akan memengaruhi pihak yang menang untuk melakukan penawanan si negara agar bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak ketimbang membunuh mereka. Jika seorang negara dibunuh, apa yang akan terjadi pada rakyatnya yang kehilangan identitas? Kekacauan. Lebih baik tetap menyatukan mereka di bawah satu nama, lantas mempergunakan semuanya sesuai keperluan yang lebih menguntungkan."

Mei berdecak.

"Seperti yang sedang dialami kebanyakan dari kita."

Gadis itu pun menelan ludah.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Kiku?"

Mei pun membukakan tabir.

* * *

Yao mengakhiri pertemuan itu hanya dengan kalimat singkat, "Lakukan apa yang harus hatimu lakukan, _aru_."

Ya, Pak Tua itu lebih dari tahu tentang cara-cara untuk membuat Mei semakin gamang.

* * *

Mei tidak pernah seterburu-buru ini menuju rumah. Dia bahkan baru melepaskan sandalnya di pertengahan ruang depan.

Ia memasuki ruang demi ruang, mengumpulkan pedang yang letaknya berubah—semakin tersembunyi. Kiku berada di sebuah ruang yang dulunya adalah kamar Mei, yang lebih kecil, dengan serpihan lampion di dekat kakinya. Mei melewati ruangan itu dan mengelilingi rumah hingga ke penjuru tergelapnya untuk mengambil semua _katana_ —lantas kembali lagi ke tempat Kiku berada. Mei merebut pusaka terakhir di tangan Kiku.

Dua belas pedang dia jatuhkan ke lantai secara bersamaan. Dengan bantingan.

"Kau meletakkan ini semua di setiap ruangan agar kaubisa menghabisi dirimu sendiri kapanpun kaumau, bukan?!" Mei menendang salah satu yang terdekat, "Kiku-kun, pikirkan orang-orang yang berjuang atas namamu! Mereka akan mati sia-sia bahkan ketika kau baru _mencoba_ bunuh diri!"

"Mereka tidak berjuang untukku!"

Mei mematung. Kiku tak pernah meninggikan suaranya untuk apapun, selama dia mengenal lelaki ini.

"—Mereka berjuang untuk kaisar, untuk para superior! Yang lebih menjanjikan kedudukan dan harta dibandingkan seorang representasi yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Mei menggeleng, "Kau ... kau, tidakkah kaupercaya, Kiku-kun ... ada yang benar-benar berjuang untuk nama _**Jepang**_ ...?"

Kiku membuang muka. Menggeleng entah untuk siapa.

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir, ketika mereka yang kausebutkan barusan dikalahkan oleh yang lain, siapa lagi yang akan memimpin mereka? _Apa_ nama dan persatuan mereka kalau begitu, ketika superior menunduk dan sebagian membelah perut mereka sendiri?"

"Sekutu sudah mulai bergerak," mata bertemu mata. Sekarang Kiku mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuka-tutup telapaknya dan menggeleng lagi, "Aku telah kehilangan satu sekutu tahun lalu. Dan Juni lalu pertahanan barat Ludwig dan Gilbert sudah hancur ketika Arthur dan yang lain merapat di Normandia ..."

"Apakah itu semua alasanmu untuk tidak hidup lagi, Kiku-kun?" Mei mulai merasakan suaranya memberat.

"Mereka mendekat! Alfred tengah mempertimbangkan untuk menyerangmu atau Kepulauan Filipina!"

Tangan Mei jatuh di sisinya, setelah tadi dia mencoba menguatkan Kiku di pundak. "A-apa ...?"

"Mimpimu sangat benar. Alfred akan menyerang. Sebentar lagi."

Mei menggeleng-geleng. Dia mundur dan menutup mulutnya—namun kemudian dia mengepalkan tangan, "Lantas, apa itu alasanmu untuk mati?!"

"Aku gagal melindungimu."

"Lalu ketika aku jatuh ke tangan mereka, lantas kau akan menghilang untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabmu atas negaramu yang makin terkepung?"

Kiku merapatkan matanya.

"Kiku-kun, untuk manusia, bunuh diri bukan pemecahan masalah. Untuk negara, bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah pula. Karena kita tidak pernah bisa merancang kematian kita sendiri selama masih ada orang-orang yang mengakui, bangga dan mempertahankan nama kita. Untuk apa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, kalau begitu?! Rasa malu? Apa lebih penting rasa malu dibandingkan terus berjuang?!"

Kiku membiarkan dirinya jatuh berlutut.

"Apa yang lebih buruk daripada bunuh diri, Kiku-kun? Jawab."

Kiku menggeleng, bukan untuk 'tidak', Mei tahu itu. Sangat tahu.

"Kau tidak mampu menjawabnya, itu berarti _tak ada_."

* * *

Mei tidak menemukan lagi lampion yang hancur di hari-hari berikutnya. Kiku lebih banyak diam, namun onggokan _katana_ di ujung dapur tak disentuh siapapun juga hingga masa menginap Kiku habis.

Kiku berangkat kembali ke Pasifik dengan meninggalkan pelukan yang erat dan lambaian tangan yang kuat.

* * *

trivia:

\- Jepang menduduki Vietnam (alasan mengapa Kiku bertemu Lien).  
-Tahun 1944, Jenderal MacArthur dan Nimitz berbeda pendapat tentang perang di teater Pasifik. MacArthur ingin mendarat di Filipina, dan Nimitz meminta Formosa (Taiwan), namun akhirnya di bulan Agustus, Presiden Roosevelt menyetujui usul MacArthur. Oktober 1944, pendaratan di Filipina berhasil.  
\- Atol Kwajalein, Hawaii, salah satu basis AL Jepang yang terbesar, berhasil direbut Amerika seluruhnya pada Februari 1944.  
\- Kepulauan Kuril (utara Jepang), juga berhasil dibombardir Amerika di Februari 1944.  
\- Huru-hara di Jawa = pemberontakan anti-Jepang di Jawa di bulan yang sama dengan yang di atas  
-'Kehilangan satu sekutu' = Italia menyerah pada sekutu pada tahun 1943 setelah digulingkannya Mussolini. Dan Juni 1944, Prancis dibebaskan Sekutu pula.

* * *

a/n: dari lama banget kepengen bikin mei yang dapet firasat tentang mendekatnya alfred ke rumahnya mei 8"") dan baru dapet momentumnya sekarang. oh iya, oot dikit, bagi yang mau nonton bagian kecil dari sepak-terjang tentara amerika di filipina (yang akhirnya mereka pilih dibanding taiwan), dan dengan bagian2 yang mengharukan, coba nonton film The Great Raid ehe. aku secara ngga terduga nangis kejer karena film itu orz ga pernah nangis separah itu buat film hahaha—

—kay, thank you for reading! prevent the suicide, embrace those who are around you who look different than usual, talk to them, prevent them from ending their hope, their future. o/

.

.

.

.

p.s.: di taiwan pas PDII, trem udah ada belom ya? ww adegan turun-naik trem itu terinspirasi dari beberapa scene film TGR sih ehehehe


End file.
